Digital Changes
by Kender Bard
Summary: This is going to be a long story... But it's relatively rated G. If I make a chapter that's not in the future I'll make a note at the start of it with a morep proper rating. Anywhoo, what would an a/u with the Digidestined with the ability to change to a


Digital Changes  
  
By Squirtel the Squirtle  
  
Meadow yawned and stretched. It was such a boring day. Being a Digidestined was so dull.  
  
Meadow, aka Tentomon, was the Digidestined and Digimon of knowledge. That's correct, both Digimon and Digidestined. For she, and seven others, were the Destinedmon; creatures who could change from being human to being Digimon. Of course, being a Tentomon she had the crest of knowledge; which she now was tracing on the back of her left hand. The crest of knowledge gave her and endless source of information, but not always a good thing.  
  
"Meadow!" she heard a male voice call her. She smiled, as pretty a smile an eighteen year old could muster, and perked up. Her mate, Neil, was calling her now.  
  
"Neil?" she asked the air, wondering where he was hiding now. That little Agumon could get into anyplace he desired, the little imp.  
  
Neil, aka Agumon, jumped out from behind a tree and hugged his beloved mate. Neil and Meadow where very sweet for a human couple, but the other Digidestined found it odd to see a Tentomon and Agumon nuzzling each other.  
  
"Where are the others?" he whispered. Meadow pointed to a group of teenagers just lying around, seemingly bored as they were. First there was Ricky, the Digidestined of Reliability. Ricky was. Odd. Odd and very funny, and basically the comical relief of the gang. He was switching between his forms, human to Gomamon, just for some kicks.  
  
Sunbathing on a rock was Jacob, the Digidestined of Sincerity. Jacob's other form, a Palmon, was unlike most other Palmon. His petals were blue and white, and his body green. In human form, he stands 6"2' and weighs 180lbs. His hazel green eyes match his Digimon form, and he possessed brownish blond hair. Normally, he likes to wear jeans, muscle shirts, and black combat boots, and also wears a pair of sunglasses everywhere he goes. He is the outdoors rugged type and loves to spend his free time just setting under trees and swimming in lakes, and of course sunbathing his roots. He also loves to work out and he tends to be a fitness freak at times. It showed in his robust stems. His feelings are not shown to the rest of the team at all the times, though he shows them more than Sira would, and he tends to lock them away, although they at times almost get the best of him. He tries to be there for all the team all the time, which they were always thankful for. As for Jacob having any special power, like Meadow had (although, she kept her psychic powers a secret, and works on them only in front of Neil) he has learned to control the seasons to some extent. He can bring forth a winter flurry or a spring shower. This is about the all he can do but the more he uses his newly discover ability the stronger it gets.  
  
Next was Sira, the Digidestined of Friendship. Her other form was Gabumon. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was medium length, auburn, with a very distinct reddish tint to it. She stood 5'6"; an orphan, and a loner, she is very dedicated to fighting. Normally, she's pretty cold to everyone, even her teammates. She can be caring, but almost never shows it. She often rushes into things, without checking first, and is actually pretty smart, she rarely shows it either; not that she acts dumb, or is the smartest of the group (that title going to Meadow). She thinks friends are a weakness, at first, but as the team grew stronger and stronger they all became closer; even her. She has some strange powers, which not even she fully understands, but works on when no one is watching.  
  
Over chatting with the small group that made up the rest of the Digidestined was Jojo, the Digidestined of Hope. Jojo was also a Patamon. Jojo is a very calm and collected individual when he wants to be, and is usually pretty laid back. However, he is very protective of his friends and will go to any lengths to protect them. As a Digimon, he fights his battles with an unmatched fury that burns brightly with the power of hope.  
  
As a human, his battles are fought within, the struggle of keeping the faith, and protecting those he loves. Together with his friends, he strived to eliminate the world of all its evils so the people of both the digital, and real worlds can be safe once again. After succeeding in that goal, the Digidestined all secretly believed he was happiest. Jojo is about 6 foot, with blue eyes, and weighs 190 pounds. As a human he is light on his feet, and even lighter as a Digimon.  
  
The other two in the group, the only other couple in the Digidestined group, were Krystal and Nick. Krystal was the Digidestined of Light, and also a Gatomon. Her eye color was a deep pure green and her hair color was dark brown with a streak in it. Normally, her outfit was a dark purple tank top with navy blue jeans and a pair of high black army boots. She also carries around a black backpack. As far as her personality goes; an anything and everything girl and a tomboy, Krystal is always ready to try something new however dangerous it may turn out to be. Has a spunky attitude and a temper that is easily set off if she feels her abilities to act or do things is questioned. Krystal has a good amount of karate training behind her and is not afraid to get in a fight, may seem almost eager to fight at times, although all the Digidestined loved to get into a good fight against evil.  
  
Nick, on the other hand, was the Digidestined of Love. It seemed fitting that the Light One and the Loved One were a couple. It certainly made more sense than Knowledged One and Courageous One. Nick was a Biyomon, a blue and black one to be precise. He was rather shy, outgoing when necessary, humorous and sarcastic, but only when the mood is serious. Other than that, he's pretty quiet, except around Krystal.  
  
"I see," said Neil. He hugged her closer. "What a lazy group we have to deal with." Meadow giggled, knowing he was only joking.  
  
"They're just as bored as we are," she sighed.  
  
"Well then," he whispered, a hint of evilness in his tone. "Let's stir some excitement."  
  
She giggled and nodded. Excitement was just what they needed. So she grinned as Neil took a step forward.  
  
He took a deep breath and shouted, "RUN EVERYONE! MEADOW'S GONE PSYCHO; SHE'S GONNA KILL EVERYONE!!!" Everyone jumped up and started running around. There was a constant flash of one of the Digidestined changing to one form or another. Neil was laughing so hard he was in near hysterics. Meadow, on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all.  
  
"Digievolution!" she shouted, changing to her Tentomon form. She flew up above the chaos of everyone. "Supershocker!" Making sure her attack didn't hit anyone; the Knowledged One shot one in a spot she knew would attract their attention. It worked. They stopped and stared. "Shut up everyone!! Neil was just being a dork and thought it'd be funny! I am NOT going insane, so calm down!" As the realization of that sunk in, Neil began to receive many dirty looks from around the crowd.  
  
"What?" Neil snickered. "It was funny."  
  
"No it wasn't, it was mean!" Krystal hissed.  
  
"Actually, it was," Ricky laughed.  
  
"See, Ricky agrees!" Neil pointed out.  
  
"Ricky thinks dried toast is funny," Meadow countered from above.  
  
"I ought to blast both your sorry tails with a good blue blaster!" shouted Sira angrily. Her crest on her Gabumon stomach gave her a chilly feeling for not being friendly. Whenever any of the Digidestined goes against their crest's true symbol, they'd get a feeling of icy cold over them. By now, however, Sira was used to it.  
  
"Now cool it," Jacob sighed. His emotions were beginning to stir up a chilly wind with his powers. "All of you."  
  
"Jacob's right, this is getting out of hand, err, paw, err, whatever!" Jojo stuttered. "So everyone, just cool it!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Neil sighed. "It's just that with being bored all the time, I wish there was a little more excitement."  
  
"Don't worry, we all do," Nick sighed.  
  
"I don't, I'm glad that all the evil Digimon are gone," Sira muttered.  
  
"Maybe we can go find trouble." Meadow thought. Her crest on her central spike glowed as she began drawing the knowledge from it. She knew everything.  
  
"That's not going to work, Meadow," Jacob sighed. "We've beaten them all."  
  
"Yes, but may-" Meadow was cut off by a softly shining orb that appeared out of thin air. "What. Is. That?"  
  
The orb changed into a hologram of Gennai.  
  
"It's Gennai!" they all shouted in unison. No one had seen Gennai since the start of their adventures.  
  
"Hello Digidestinedmon," he greeted. They all shuddered, hating the name. "I hear you want something to do."  
  
"Yes, we're about ready to kill each other over here," Nick laughed.  
  
"Well I've come to the conclusion that it's time you know of the other Digital World," Gennai announced. We all gave him a greatly puzzled look. Other Digital World? "You see, ours isn't the only world. There are many worlds and they all live in balance of one another, except for this one. Apparently, they're having grave troubles with their evil Digimon and could really use some help."  
  
"What Digimon do they change into?" I inquired. This new Digital World fascinated me.  
  
"They don't," Gennai said bluntly. We all gasped in shock.  
  
"What do you mean, they can't?" Neil muttered. "What are they?"  
  
"They are just ordinary humans," Gennai explained. "With Digimon as partners. They work together."  
  
"My, what a large crowd that must be," whispered Jojo. "Are they nice?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Gennai laughed. "But they are in trouble. Now the only way to get there is if you find the last evil source in this Digital World and destroy it. Then, a gateway to the other world will open up. There, you must track down the Digidestined, meet them, and become allies. Together, you will all defeat the evil." We didn't know quite what to think. So many new facts and information. I felt my crest start glowing hotly. I hope I wouldn't overload myself.  
  
"Easy there, Knowledged One," Gennai cautioned. "Perhaps you should take a rest. This doesn't need to be completed today, but it is rather urgent."  
  
"Well what happens if we can't help them?" asked Jacob.  
  
"Then their world, this world, and all worlds will collapse," was all he said before flickering out. We were dumbfounded.  
  
"Well what does everyone think of that?" Neil asked. They all stared at where Gennai was standing. There was a long silence before Nick flew up.  
  
"Let's do it!" he shouted.  
  
"Ya!" agreed Krystal.  
  
"What about the rest of you?" asked Neil.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's do it to it!"  
  
Neil turned to me, "Well?" I hesitated then flew up alongside Nick.  
  
"Let's go!" 


End file.
